RPGs and roadtrips
by victoriafrankenstein
Summary: Axel is Roxas' ex, who cheated on him. Take that and three days in the same building and see what happens. Akuroku.


**Authors note**: What is it with me and cheating? Well! Let me tell you, cheating has actually made my whole life, therefore it's an important subject to me. Anywhooo.. This is a story about a used-to-be couple in real life: my ex and her ex. My ex being Roxas ( for being blonde, small and a bit of a bitch if I'm honest, but you're still ok I guess ) and her ex being Axel ( for having red hair in the past, idk anything about her other than what I've heard. Apparently she was fucking hot. This information having been provided to me while my ex and I were still together... ). Anyway. They're my otp forever and making up stories about them is just making my mind a beautiful place to be.

The train station-thingy is an actual thing that has happened ( to me )! Wow, life's such a cliché.

50 bucks will still go on alongside with this thing here. Updates will happen sometimes, when I'm not too busy attending to my cats.

**Disclaimer**: Well, no

**Summary**: Axel's a little shit, whereas Roxas is a tad narsissistic. Throw in a role-playing site, the meet-up of a role-playing site at a convention and the factor of exes and you have RPGs and roadtrips.

xxxxxx

**RPGs and roadtrips**

_Chapter 1_

_I hate you, right?_

"Tell me again why did I ever agree to visiting Twilight Town?" the voice belonged to a small blonde boy, who was positively glaring daggers at his friend next to him. The boy tugged nervously at the hem of his shirt like he had done ever since a week ago when he had agreed to this stupid trip.

"Because. I want to go to the convention and you really need to get over yourself. Think about it! That guy probably doesn't even live there anymore. How many years has it been? Four? Five? Come on, Roxas", the aforementioned friend said, returning the glare, although just for the shits of it not because he was pissed. He ran a hand through his curly hair and cringed "You're being pathetic."

"And you're being a dick", Roxas had been trying to look at all the positive sides of going to Twilight Town for the entire week – First of all, there was a convention. And there was a meet-up of his favourite RPG-site. Super. Awesome. Then, there was probably a lot of hot gay guys – No complaints there. Also, he was going with his best friend – roadtrip with a friend? No problem.

But, really? Twilight Town? The only town he had tried to avoid for 4 years and 7 months to be pretty exact, but who was counting? Making a mental note to really get over himself and forget the exact time he had been avoiding this place, Roxas turned to gaze out the window.

"Hayner, what if he's there. You know we met through roleplaying", pausing for a while, having a horrid thought of how that sentence could be understood wrong on multiple levels, a horrible wave of realization hit him "SHIT HAYNER! WHAT IF HE'S GOING TO THE MEETUP. I MAY HAVE BEEN ROLEPLAYING WITH HIM FOR FUCKING YEARS NEVER KNOWING IT. OH GOD."

And no, his voice definitely did not rise to impressive heights for a man. Not at all. Roxas felt a panic-attack coming on and buried his face in his hands.

"Ohhhhh shit..."

"That would actually be pretty fucking amusing", Hayner snorted and gave a pat on Roxas' shoulder "Too bad, I have another meetup right then. Otherwise, I'd most definitely come spy on your romantic reunion"

"What the fuck!" Roxas splurted, fighting the urge to scream. That would be hilarious. No-one could deny it. It would just be the best thing ever to hyperventilate through three days in fear of running into **him**. And wouldn't it be fucking swell to actually run into him and find out you had been playing roleplays with him for forever, not ever realizing? Yeah. Fun.

"But, honestly, Roxas. It's been years. He probably has someone new by now. It's not like he's gonna just jump you", Hayner pointed out.

Roxas thought of this for a while. Hayner did have a point. But it had just never crossed Roxas' mind before. He had always thought it was a given that **he** would still be single. Why did he think that way? These thoughts led Roxas to the gates of the back of his mind with the words "YOU ARE A NARCISSISTIC ASS" written in italic letters. I mean, come on. He had cheated on Roxas – of course he would be over it. Why the fuck wouldn't he be? Roxas slumped back in his seat and groaned.

"I guess you're right. And I'm over it", deciding to ignore Hayners are-you-fucking-kidding-eyes, Roxas continued "So, I'll just stop worrying right now. We'll have fun!"

"I'm just going to pretend you didn't just lie to my face about being over him, because I'm kinda liking this we'llhavefun-attitude much better than the sulky ohmygodi'msofucked-attitude", Hayner said.

Roxas smiled a bit at his best friend before hurriedly starting to rummage through his backbag in search for his DS. _I'm over him,_ Roxas told himself _Right?_

xxxx

_Ok, so scratch my being over him, being __**this**__ nervous can't be normal._

Roxas kneed himself mentally on the balls for that fleeting thought. He was perfectly content with his current "I'm over him and I'm fabulous"-badge he had slapped on his mental self in honor of his guts to come to Twilight Town. Roxas assured himself continuously that, no, he was not nervous because of.. that guy and no, he was most definitely NOT checking his looks in the mirror every twenty-three seconds - just in case he'd run into the guy, so Roxas could tell himself that at least his blonde hair and blue eyes were as gorgeous as ever and would be all the way through hyperventilation.

Checking himself into the hotel they had reserved for the weekend with Hayner, Roxas kept his mental power speech going all the while not listening to Hayner at all.

And God forbid, should Roxas think the guys name outloud. Obviously it was annoying to refer to him as "him" or "the guy" or "that asshole" in his inner monologue, but Roxas was almost entirely positive that if he thought about the name – the name that used to rub him in the exact fucking right way that was nowadays just fucking with him – he'd be cursed or worse; would run into that asshole.

"Roxas.. Roxas...! Roxas!", Hayner was testing if his friend was listening to him at all and when he came to the realization that no, he was not just huffed and set to work about getting all their stuff to their room. A job that Roxas was really no use at to be perfectly honest.

Roxas was clearly on auto-pilot, Hayner noted when he waved his hand in front of Roxas' face gaining no reaction. This posed a problem as he needed Roxas' help to get into his ridiculously well-made, very difficult to put on-costume he had been working on forever. Hayner ran a hand through his hair and tried to think of ways to snap Roxas out of it.

An idea dawned on Hayner and even though, he knew full well he'd get his ass beat to shit by the blonde he was trying to yank out of his thoughts he decided to give it a try.

"Hey, Roxas..." Hayner said, trying his hardest to sound concerned. He pointed his finger through their open hotel-door, toward the hallway "Isn't that him?"

Those last words, however, weren't a practised concern anymore though – it was genuine shock. It seemed Hayner had put a curse on Roxas by asking him if that was him. There had been no-one in the hallway when he had decided on asking. Hayner just thought he could get two kills with one shot, he would get Roxas out of his thoughts and he could prank him at the same time.

But this wasn't a prank anymore. Just when "Isn't that him?" made his way out of Hayners mouth, Roxas snapped back into reality and shifted his gaze toward the direction Hayner was pointing.

Where there was a guy with cherry red hair and deep green eyes staring right back at Roxas with the most stupefied expression you could imagine. Roxas' jaw dropped.

"...shit", Roxas cursed under his breath and tried to scramble to close the door, but he was running late, because the redhead was quickly making his way to the door.

"Roxas!"

The blonde felt his heart do a backflip out of anxiety and his stomach was quickly tying itself into numerous knots never to be unknotted again. His breath hitched and he reached for the door – but he was late now. The guy with the red hair had adjusted himself in the doorway, now staring at Roxas.

"Roxas..." the guy repeated, this time in a voice that made him seem lost, like a little puppy, hints of truckloads of guilt just fucking dripping from the deep sound.

Roxas was aware of everything that was happening, but he had never been more confused in his life. He knew it was a bad idea to come to Twilight Town. He had just known he would run into the redhead. _Son of a bitch!_

"What?" Roxas asked icily.

"It **is** you! Shit, Rox, it's been _forever_! How've you been? You're here for the con, right?" the redhead exclaimed, clearly unaware of Roxas' murderous intentions towards him "Wow. I never thought I'd see you again! I missed you."

_I missed you. __**I missed you.**_

Roxas repeated that in his mind until he looked the guy straight in the eyes and whispered with all of his rage crammed into his voice.

"Yes, Axel, it's me. And yes, I'm here for the con", Roxas' brow furrowed angrily when he noticed Axel was smiling. He felt a strong urge to vomit. "And you need to be on your merry way to fucking far away from me."

Roxas threw in a polite smile for the shit of it and pushed Axel out of the doorway and slammed the door shut. It wasn't until a few minutes of silence filled with Roxas trying to steady his breath had gone by that Hayner, who had conveniently saw the entire scene, burst out laughing.

"On your merry way to fucking far away from me? Geez, _Rox_, roll back the attitude", Hayner was giving Roxas the infamous "watch out we got a bad-ass over here"-pose, still laughing. "That was the most pathetic thing you have ever said, hands down. Oh my _God._ But I gotta hand it to you, even if your words were pretty lame, at least you probably made him shit his pants with your tone of voice."

"Tell me again why did I ever agree to visiting Twilight Town? And don't ever call me Rox again."

xxxxx

Roxas was experiencing borderline anxiety while he was gracing the halls of the convention-place with his presence. His brain had gone from a mix record consisting of records such as "oh yay roadtrip!" and "oh my fucking god what if he's there" and "oh yay ROADTRIP!" to the not-so-much-of-a-mix-tape only consisting of "He called me Rox." and "He fucking called me Rox." and "He's the only one to ever call me that, that's the nickname he used, he's the only one to call me Rox, it's _his_.".

_Wow, okay, ew,_ Roxas thought to himself. Sure enough he had not just thought about anything associating him being Axels? _What the hell?_

Roxas was making his way to the RPG-meetup and he just hoped to the almighty heavens that Axel would not be there. He didn't think he could handle an another wave of panic, not for the next decade or so at least. He could handle being in the same town, Roxas figured, but not having to see Axel more than once. It'd be a complete and utter disaster. A chaos of atrocious events. He would most likely punch the redhead, should they have yet another reunion: which would cause him to get kicked out of the convention, which would cause him to sulk about how life was an unfair bitch to him, which would cause Hayner to kick him out of their hotel-room, because he'd be annoyed.

_An exercise in futility_, Roxas realized, _life must be an exercise in futility. That is the only way to explain this fuckery,_ these were the exact thoughts of his when a certain red-headed moron drifted into his view, when he reached the meeting-spot.

"Rox!", mentally and physically cringing at Axel's voice, Roxas contemplated whether it'd be too late to run the fuck back to Destiny Islands.

"Oh fuck."

Axel jogged up to Roxas, only about six feet from the other attendants of the meet-up, disturbing his planning of escape.

"Hey! Were you a bit cranky earlier? Why'd you slam the door in my face?"

_Idiot. This person is an idiot._

"I don't know, Axel. It may have had something to do with you cheating on me. With three different fucking people", Roxas snarled, slightly surprised at his ability of keeping his voice even or even having it in the first place.

Axel on the other hand was slightly surprised by this accusation. It had been years. Years. And Roxas was still angry at him? It was appalling to say the least.

"Oh come on, Rox. That was, what, 5 years ago?"

"4 years and 7 mon—" Roxas started, annoyed, wanting with every fiber of his being to punch the fuck out of Axel. That was, until he realised he seriously remembered exactly how much time had passed. He remembered even that it was 4 years and 7 months AND 8 days. It had really been a long time. Wouldn't it have been time to let it go, already?

_Nah. I'm too bitter for that shit._

Sparing a glance at the other meeters, he noticed no-one was looking so he could cuss at Axel without fear of having to explain himself to anyone – because he sure as hell wasn't going to explain himself to Axel.

"Anyway, listen here you little shit" Roxas lifted an accusatory finger at Axel "It doesn't matter how much time has passed. You'll always be a proper asshat. You cheated on me and I don't have the heart in me to just go forgiving shattering my self-esteem into millions of pieces. Now, if you'll excuse me..", and with that Roxas stalked off, not bothering to make nice with the other meeters.

xxxx

"Uhh.. Axel?" A blonde girl with antennaes for bangs was waving her hand in front of Axel's face. "Earth to Axel!"

"What?" Axel snapped out of it and stared at the girl, Larxene, with wide eyes.

"You're so out of it. Did something happen? Do I need to beat anyone up?"

"Oh God, stop before you start! It's creepy enough that you'd notice my being out of it. I don't think I could handle the knowledge of you not being a cold bitch"

"Fuck you", Larxene snorted.

"Ah, that's better", said Axel "But no, nobody needs beating up. I guess it's one of those "oh god I am so embarrased of my past self"-epiphanies you know?"

"Let me guess. You ran into a certain blonde-haired kid you have not shut up about for like 5 years"

"4 years, 7 months and 8 days", Axel corrected and smiled a little in an affectionate manner, remembering one time when Roxas had visited him in Twilight Town for the first time.

~o~

_Axel was early. It wouldn't be until 10 minutes later that the train would arrive. The train being the one coming directly from Destiny Islands, carrying a special blonde boy. Pacing around the Station Heights to kill a few minutes, Axel checked every single reflective surface to see if his hair was good, did his clothes look wrinkly and the sort. _

_He would never admit it to Roxas, but he was nervous as hell. Roxas was the first person ever that he really liked. He had seen other people before, sure, but none of them struck a chord like Roxas. _

_They had been talking for about six months online and this was the first time they'd see each other. They had met through a role-playing forum, where they had quickly claimed the "Usual chit-chat"-are for themselves and their painfully obvious flirting._

_Finally, Roxas' train arrived and frantically making one last touch-up to his leather wristbands, Axel started to scan the crowd for Roxas. He wasn't really that hard to spot, seeing as he was probably the cutest face in the crowd – plus his spikey hair was hard to miss in a mass of boring, normal, irrelevant people. _

_Axel slowed down a bit upon seeing Roxas and let a huge smile take over his face. He quickly reminded himself, they weren't dating – so just hug him. Don't immediately jump him you perv._

_Roxas seemed to have noticed Axel as well and smiled. Axel waved a bit at Roxas, still smiling brightly and he saw Roxas' face lit up more and more. And then Roxas launched himself into a run and ran straight into Axels embrace. Roxas inhaled Axels scent – matches and John Richmond for men. Axel. _

"_Is it possible to have missed you, even when this is the first time we ever actually meet each other?" Axel asked, holding Roxas tightly._

"_Maybe we met each other in another life and are merely reunited now? In other words: yes", Roxas drew back a little, clutching at Axels shirt "And I missed you"._

_They smiled at each other fondly and closed the distance between each other and kissed. _

~o~

"Oh my God, Axel, you seriously can not remember the exact time that has passed" Larxene sneered disapprovingly.

"So what if I do?", Axel asked, smiling "I mean I was the one to fuck it up, it's only fair I regret my sins, no?"

"You know maybe for like a month. Not for 4 years, 7 months _and 8 fucking days"_, Larxene clicked her tongue, crumbling up her receipt for her Bigmac and threw it at Axel.

"Well, excuse me for not being a heartless bitch, like yourself"

"You really should be, though", Larxene shot back.

"Maybe so", Axel complied and sunk back in his seat, smiling at his french fries. _I think I owe Rox an apology._


End file.
